Fossils In The Dark
by Maximum12567
Summary: A cross between Pokemon and Monster Hunter where both exist in parallel dimensions. It will flip between the MH world and the Pokemon world to help both continue until they collide. Hopefully a good read so have fun reading and I want any Feedback you give whether its Pos. or Neg. reviews.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The man was just a mere shadow of himself as he watched his mansion burn. Everything was gone. His family, possessions, love, and memories just wiped clean off of this earth. In utter despair he dropped to his knees and slapped his palm on the side of the Lum tree that he was under. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. "_**No, it was their fault**_" the voice whispered in his ear. Yes, it was, he thought. He'll wipe them all away! "_**Every last one my chosen one, they are all to blame.**_" The man looked up with madness in his eyes as he watched the home burn. I will do it, every last one, he thought smiling. The man hidden in the flickering shadow of the tree grinned as he disappeared into the night. His work was done.


	2. Beginnings of the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Monster Hunter though I wish I did. All OC's are mine but any ideas I use can be used as long as you PM me. Same goes for OC's. Ps I don't own Star-fit either.

**Authors Note:**I have to thank DashboardGecko for inspiring me to do a crossover. I will be alternately flipping between the Pokémon world and the MH world until the two universes connect so if you have patience you will be rewarded in the end. TTYL and have a good read.

Just to add on, only a select few understand Pokémon and Max is not one of them, so any text in ( ) is so then the reader knows what the Pokémon has said and '' are thoughts.

**Pokémon World, Savaylay Region, Max's Pov**

Max was awake the moment his head came into contact with the wall. "What the Hell!" he cried out in pain as he struggled to escape the confines of his blankets. He franticly looked around his room trying to figure out what had just occurred before his eyes came to rest on an overturned bed and a chuckling Blaziken. "Really Mojo? Why can't you just wake me up like a Growlithe or something? You know, without the extremities and such?" Max finished his sentence with a gesture of his hand towards his bed. The statement just seemed to make the Blaziken laugh a little harder but that was all Max needed. While Mojo's guard was down Max rushed in and slipped around his back. Mojo realized just a little too late what was going on before Max moved his arm under the chickens chin and placed him in a rear naked choke. Mojo struggled for a bit before going still. "Never lower your guard Mojo. You taught me that." Mojo chose the exact moment Max finished his sentence to break the hold and throw Max over his back into the opposing wall before reprimanding him. "Blaze Blazik Blaze Blaziken (One should not ridicule the teacher, for you have much to learn.)." Max picked himself up and scratched his head as he looked around the room examining the mess. His bed lay upside down while all the pictures and his highschool diploma were scattered around the room. "I have no idea what you were saying but I hope you were trying to tell me that you're going to help me clean, right?" "Blaze (Nope)." Max turned around at the sound of the Blaziken but was sadly met with a trail of smoke leading out of his room. Max mumbled under his breath "Arceus damn his speed." Before walking over to his window and opening the blinds. He was met with a moonless dawn and a large Venemoth looking into his window. Max was startled so badly to the point that he fell over before he realized who it was. "Hey Flutter, and sorry for the reaction, I just didn't expect to see you there." Flutter just moved with the breeze as she stared at Max. "You never were much of a talker, were you? Well, since Mojo ran away would you mind helping me clean? I mean if you want to of course." Flutter just nodded her head in response so Max opened his window to let the bug in.

A good while later Max stepped out of the shower. It had taken a good bit of time and energy to clean the room and fix his bed from Mojo's onslaught. He smirked at the thought of how he wouldn't have been able to fix the bed at all if Flutter hadn't used the power of her Gust technique to lift the bed enough for him to flip it. Speaking of the moth, she had left almost immediately after they had finished cleaning the room. Max started drying himself off before walking over to the mirror and examined himself. He had to admit, Mojo's little "sessions" had kept him in pretty good shape. Brown hair, green eyes, and a winning complexion definitely added to the appeal of a light muscle tone. He definitely was a well built for being only 16 years old. He quickly struck a pose before laughing at himself. After fully drying Max poked his head out of the bathroom and checked for any sign of Pokémon or people alike. Seeing no one Max dashed down the hall until he reached his room where he got dressed into his normal attire of black running shoes, black cargo shorts, and a black Poké-fit T-shirt [Pokémon's version of Star-fit]. He was just walking through his door when he caught some movement at his window out the corner of his eye. In a mad rush Max nearly tripped over himself to get to the window. "Ow…." Max rubbed his head from where he hit it on the window pane and looked outside where the only thing he saw was the sun rising over the small plains town of Elbrus. Max just shrugged it off and walked back towards his door. With one glance back towards the window in hopes of seeing what it was he walked out of the bedroom. "Probably just a Pidgey or something." He muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

_The grey being was amused with this human male. 'For him to be able to see me, he must be the one I need for my purposes.' The being smiled at its own thoughts. 'I'll watch him for a while before I make my move. Who knows, he might be smart enough to comprehend.' The being floated away from the window before following Max downstairs._

Max was starting to get frustrated at himself. He could barely remember anything about his dream besides a burning house and a tree. "Damn it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter. Unfortunately this startled his father, Professor Iwa, into slamming his head into the ceiling of the refrigerator. Max rushed immediately over to his side and grabbed an icepack out of the freezer before handing it to him. Standing pretty tall and lanky, the "Hello Espurr" icepack definitely did not help fit his description of messy black hair and wide rimmed glasses. "What was that about Max? Mojo bite you on the bum?" Max instantly got embarrassed at the comment and started wishing that he hadn't told him what had previously occurred. "No dad. I just got aggravated at myself. Besides Mojo's over there eating Cornn Flakes and watching TV." Mojo poked his head up from the couch in the living room. "Blaze? Blaz Bla Blaziken. (What? You guys better not be touchin my flakes.) " Prof. Iwa quickly replied with "Oh be quiet Mojo. No one is touching your cereal." Max felt a little bit of jealousy rush through him at his father's response. His father was one of the lucky people who were gifted at birth the innate ability of understanding Poké-speech. "So dad, I've been meaning to ask, but why are you home? I thought you were working on something important at work and had to stay until tomorrow." Prof. Iwa just smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table before fumbling in his pocket for something. He must have found what he was looking for since a look of satisfaction came over his face when he placed a small object on the table. "For he who seeks answers, the answer is here. Now come boy, and quench your thirst." Max couldn't help but laugh at his father as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "I think you've been cooped up in the lab for too long pops. You seem to be losing your sanity." Prof. Iwa just shrugged and pointed his hand at the object on the table. "This is why I'm home right now." Max's curiosity was peaked now as he picked up the item. To him it looked like a perfectly smooth black stone though it did seem to radiate an ominous feeling. He kept twirling it in his hands as he felt the weight of the stone in his hands. He had to admit that for a rock the size of a stapler it was pretty damn heavy. "So a little rock made you come home?" "Yes. But that rock is no ordinary stone. From the samples that we were able to scratch off the surface it seems to be formed out of some sort of genetic material. Nearly broke our drills trying to take samples from it too." Max was confused now as he looked over the stone while seeing no imperfections on its surface. "What do you mean? There aren't any scratches on it at all." "Well, you should be smart enough to know the answer son. That stone is made out of some of the hardest material in the world! And it's biological too! Can you understand what this could mean to science!" Prof. Iwa was on his feet now with a wild look of excitement plastered on his face. "Sorry to cut you short dad. But why would you be home instead of the lab if this is so important?" Prof. Iwa's instantly replaced his look of excitement with demeanor of calm. "What I said earlier was a bit of an understatement. That stone you have in your hands actually broke some of the more important parts of our drills so while replacements are being sent for I'm sending you to Professor Kaseki in Aledale town." Max was utterly flabbergasted. "Wh-What? If this stone is as important as your making it out to be then why would you send me? And to Prof. Kaseki?" Prof. Iwa's tone became very grave. "Because you're the only one I can trust right now besides him. If the wrong person gets a hold of this can you picture what would happen? Imagine growing this in a test tube and splicing the material into someone's genes! They would be a god! Impenetrable skin and strength to boot! Now close your mouth before a Zubat flies in boy! I'm sending you out tomorrow so make sure you're ready. I know you just graduated from trainer school and want to relax but please understand." Max nodded in understanding. "Good. Let no one know about this okay?" "Ok dad. I'll do it." Prof. Iwa looked relieved at Max's words. "Thank you Max. You never did have trouble when it came to understanding things."

'_Hm… Not only does this boy possess a strong aura but he has a clear mind. I guess I'll just have to follow him on this little trip of his.' The being moved slightly farther into the shadows until only a solitary blue eye was showing._

Max couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. Though he hadn't hesitated when he agreed to go, he still had some self-doubts. 'I don't have any Pokémon of my own so how would I defend myself? Dad wants me to go alone and to stay off the roads. I don't doubt my abilities but you never know what could happen.' He instantly sat up as he heard tapping at his window. Walking over he found Flutter peering in. "I'm guessing you want in?" Flutter just nodded as she danced in the wind. Max fumbled with the lock before opening the window wide enough to let the moth in. Once in Flutter flew over to his bed and laid on it while Max propped the window open. Once done he walked over to his bed and sat next to her. "So I'm guessing you heard what's going on?" "Yes, but you should not fret because I'll be with you." "Well that's a relief—" Max slowly turned his head towards the bug. "Did you just talk?" Flutter tilted her head towards him before replying. "Yes. And before you freak out I'm speaking English, not Pokémon." Max's happiness didn't even waver at the fact. "Wh-why are you just now talking to me? I mean, why haven't you talked to me before?" "Frankly because I didn't need to. We've communicated without speech for a long time so never felt like I needed to until now." Max couldn't help notice that the bug's voice had an almost soothing tone to it. "Oh. Well, I guess I couldn't be mad at you." "Good. But it's nearly midnight and we have a long trip tomorrow so you need to sleep." Max just laughed. "I wish. With all this going on I can barely even think of sleep." Flutter started to flap her wings as she said "Goodnight Max." Max was already falling asleep before realizing what Flutter was doing. "Sleep powder…. Thanks Flutter…." Flutter smiled as she covered Max's sleeping form. "Sleep well." She whispered before flying out of the room.

_The being couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at the moth's behavior. 'Why should I care about that bug? It affects nothing. So why am I jealous? Arghh….' The being flew into the room before it was enveloped with a soft light. As the glow faded it lay next to Max and played with his hair. 'No matter, for he is mine.'_

**Authors Note:**

Who is this being that's stalking our hero? And what's up with this stone? PM me your ideas on what you think is going on as the story continues. Next chapter: Monster Hunter!

**Max:** Aww… I was hoping for more screen time…..

**Maximum:** In the future man, as time goes on I'll have longer chapters K?

**Max: **Yay! See yall later and peace!


End file.
